Chance Encounter
by Falllenangelz
Summary: Anders has now escaped the Tower for the fourth time.  But this time not without some help.  Laying in the fields of Redcliff he is saved by a female apostate.  Safe for now he finds a way to repay her.


Chance Encounter

by Josh Pascal

* * *

><p>After several minutes Anders returned with more wood for the fire. He added two pieces into the warm flames and set the rest aside for later use. Katrina leaned in and began warming her hands in the newly burning fire as she watched embers shoot up into the clear, starry night sky.<p>

Anders was becoming quite familiar with the forests of Ferelden, since this was his fourth attempt to escape the Circle and the feverish hands of those blasted Templars. But this time was different. This time he was accompanied by this beautiful figure. Katrina. She saved his life today and he was hoping to find a way to repay her. She was an apostate like himself. With no other desire then to be free from the confines of the Chantry and to live out her life shooting fools with lightning bolts. Anders chuckled quietly to himself at the memory of her facial expressions as she explained that to him earlier this afternoon. Sheer delight crossed those piercing blue eyes.

He still had not learned much about this Katrina yet. Except for the fact that her raven hair smelled like roses in a Spring breeze, and she had the healing body of a Goddess, Maker help us. Not with all the running, shooting, nearly dying in a field just outside of Redcliffe. Mana drained and bleeding from a fatal sword wound, just waiting to meet the Maker. As the sun was beginning to rise on what he believed would be his final day before she came along and saved his life. Once healed they just ran, and ran for what felt like hours as they crossed The Hinterlands until they believed they were far enough ahead to break for camp just west of Korcari Wilds.

Not only was Katrina magnificent to behold, but she seemed to be a decent hunter as well. She'd managed to rustle up two rabbits while he was gone collecting sticks for the fire. When asked how she'd completed this feat she just cracked a sly smile a said 'It's a gift'. So while they evening feast was roasting on the rotisserie that Anders had cleverly created and then strutted around like he was King of the forest, it was time to get to know his acquaintance and find some way to repay her for his life she'd saved earlier.

Perching upon a small boulder across from Katrina, Anders begins;

"What you did back there for me today, I can't express how grateful I..."

"Oh that?" Katrina interrupts, "T'was nothing. You'da done the same thing for me bell'uomo." She looked up from the fire and grins at him, the flames in her eyes were enough to steal a man's soul.

"Oh, sure I would have." he replied, finding it hard to swallow, "I mean, anyone would have if they had come across a beautiful woman such as yourself in a place like this."

Katrina began to blush and Anders could tell it wasn't just from the heat of the fire.

"But don't get me wrong, I am truly grateful as I would likely be dead by now if it wasn't for you, and I much rather enjoy being alive." At that they both began to laugh and the awkward silence had been broken.

As their conversation wanned on and their meal was consumed under the stars, Anders had found his way onto the same log that Katrina had be occupying. The more they talked about their time spent in the Circle and their different escapes, this one being her sixth, the more Anders grew enchanted by this woman. It was as if all his dreams were coming true, thank the Maker. All his life all he had ever wanted was freedom and a pretty girl to share it with. And here she was, sitting not a foot away from him, laughing at his crude jokes, making some of her own and oh that smile. Every time she smiled her face would light up the stars and make his heart melt.

Katrina turned to pick up a piece of wood to add to the dwindling fire, and as she turned back to toss it in she was met by Anders warm lips on her own. Startled for but only a moment, Katrina leaned into Anders embrace much to his delight, quickly doing away with the timber that was in her hand into the roaring fire.

Running her delicate fingers through his blonde hair, Katrina send a small shock through Anders head that caused a spark as their moist lips parted and he pulled back startled with a sharp "Ouch!" Katrina giggled and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What was that for?" proclaimed Anders.

"What was THAT for?" she replied back with a wink and a smirk.

"Oh, umm.." Anders seemed to be at a loss for words all of a sudden. A feeling he was unfamiliar with.

"Not dat I minded. You seem to have a certain 'elettricista' about da way you kiss"

"What can I say. I've always had an electric personality." Anders said as he stuck out his chest, outstretched his arms and waved his hands in the classic 'ta da' fashion.

With that they both burst out laughing. Katrina nearly fell backwards off the log and Anders had doubled over laughing. There was just something out this girl that he could not figure out. And he had only known her for less then a day. But he just had to know her more. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to know her fears, her desires, her heart.

Anders reached out, touched her hand and locked their fingers together. The laughing had turned into soft giggling as their eyes met again in the light of the fire.

"Would you mind if I kissed you again?" he asked softly as the giggling tapered off.

"But you've kissed me already bello. I believe by Makers law that makes it my turn to kiss you." and without any further warning Katrina pounced Anders, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her lips into his, knocking them both off the log and on the ground, safely away from the fire.

Tangled in each others embrace their lips found more then just each others lips. His found the soft skin on the nape of her neck, hers the lobe of his right ear. Teeth also found this part of him, making him moan loudly, which she found intriguing.

Quickly Anders found himself on his back, being pulled out of his Tevinter Mage Robes as Katrina's hands began exploring his arms and chest. He could feel her heat through her own robes. She felt hotter then the flames snapping five feet away. Her teeth had found another part of his body, this time his left nipple. Again another loud moan escaped his lips, but was followed by a small growl.

He glared at her with animistic eyes and she squealed and sat up with a giggle. Wrapping his arms around her slender waist, Anders sat up and flipped her forcefully around. This time it was Katrina on her back being torn from her robes as she willing arched her back up and moaned loudly.

Anders lips were warm against her skin as he kissed her neck, trailing his way down her chest, between her firm breasts and down her stomach. His strong, firm hands clasped each of her breasts and squeezed as she let out a sound that could be heard clearly over the sound of the crackling embers as his teeth took hold of her small clothes and began to slide them around her luscious hips and down her long, slender legs.

Kissing her feet as he ran his nails up her inner thigh she arched up and glared at him, her upper teeth exposed over her bottom lip. He dragged his nails up her other leg forcing her to spread them farther apart with a moaning shrill. With that he could withhold no longer, with a swift kiss to her inner thigh Anders buried his face within her womanhood. Her screams muffled by her legs around his ears Anders began parting her moist folds with his tongue, working them in a circular motion as he teased her growing clit with each pass. Katrina began moving with him, fingers locked in his hair, lifting her buttox, grinding into Anders mouth as he spun his tongue with expert style. As he began to feel her coming close to climax he held her ass up and slid two fingers deep inside her wetness and began thrusting deep within her as his tongue continue to work her pulsing clit. She gasped and began to vibrate before letting out a piercing scream and pulled so hard on Anders hair that he was sure he'd lost some.

Once her climax had subsided he lifted up his head to admire his work. Katrina was laying, arms above her head, chest heaving, back still arched and sweat beaming off her porcelain skin. She looked up at him, with the look of a demon in her eyes. "Now it's il mio turno." she said between breaths, and in one swift moment Anders found himself on his back lacking his own small clothes.

Nails found their way up his legs and he tried to squirm but only found that they dug in deeper with each movement he made. This almost frightened him but the thrill and excitement overpowered all other emotions. The nails continued up his thighs until they reached his groin. He let out a small moan as her nails ran under his sac and dug in slightly as the remainder of the attached hand cupped his balls. Her hands were so much warmer then the night air and he relaxed immediately. He looked down his chest and locked eyes with his new lover just in time to watch her tongue slowly run the long course up his hard shaft and take his throbbing manhood deep into her fiery mouth.

This time it was Anders back that arched as Katrina began taking him deep in her mouth in slow, long strides as her hand worked his shaft in a firm, fast pace. A lover had never felt this good before and he never wanted it to end. He could feel the head of his shaft throbbing and expanding within her mouth as she continued to work his manhood with perfect motion. She stopped for a moment and looked up at him, the head of his cock still between her teeth. Puzzled he looked down at her only to see her grin at him and then forced her head down, taking his entire length in her mouth and holding firm as he cried out in pleasure and tore out handfuls of grass from the earth.

She released him after a few seconds, grasping for air, saliva dripping for her lips and onto her heaving bosoms. Wiping her chin she crawled her way on top of Anders, the warmth of her folds teased his cock as she began ravaging his face with hers. She began grinding her hips and milking his hard shaft with her moist lips and her breasts bounced off his chest. Anders wrapped his arms around Katrina's waist and held firmly each cheek of her ass as he attempt to guide himself into her. She leaned back looking down at him and shook her head. Biting his lower lips and closing his eyes in defeat, he knew she was in control. And with that he felt himself slowly begin to slide within her. He opened his eyes to see Katrina's full naked beauty perched atop his shaft. One small hand on his chest while the other reaching between her long legs, firm hold of his long cock, guiding it within her, craving to feel his whole length inside her. Her breasts heaved, her body trebled as she rested her weight down upon his throbbing cock.

Leaning forward her nails began to dig into Anders strong, firm chest as his muscular legs braced her and began thrusting inside her. She tried to lean back, placing her hands against his chiseled stomach but his thrusts were so strong and commanding that she fell forward and buried her face in his neck and moaned loudly demanding he thrust harder.

That was when Anders realised he was now in control. Wrapping his arms around her once more he rolled back over, this time back towards the fire. With one hand under her back and the other gripping her shoulder he began thrusting long and deep within her. Legs wrapped high around his waist he could feel the walls within her begin to tighten with each thrust. She looked up at him, fire in her eyes, moaning loudly between her teeth, she arch her head back and let out another shrill scream so loud that he had to cover her mouth with his hand so it would not attract unwanted attention. Biting his hand, he was forced to bury his head into one of her breasts to avoid shouting himself.

This enraged Anders in a sexual predatory way and he picked Katrina up and flung her over the log they had eaten supper at not an hour ago. She flipped her hair over and looked back at him as he grab her by the hips and shoved his manhood deep and hard inside her. She watched as he lost himself inside her and slammed himself against her over and over again, his grip becoming painfully pleasurable on her hips. His hands then slid up her sides and took each of her breasts in his hands as his thrusts became harder. Katrina leaned her head back and moaned as she felt his balls slamming against her now swollen clit, and she could feel his shaft thicken within her as Anders began to reach his full satisfaction. She squeezed his cock within her as his grip moved back from her breasts to her ass. Spreading her cheeks fully and slammed three final thrusts before spilling as deep inside her as he could reach. They both let out a muffled cry of release.

Collapsing into each other onto the earths floor, once again near the warmth of the dwindling fire, Anders held Katrina close in his arms. Looking over at her, he kissed her forehead and said;

"Katrina, right? Nice to meet you. I'm Anders. So what's a pretty girl like you doing out here in a place like this?" She retorted by punching him in the ribs and they both laughed as the twilight sky smiled down upon them as they held each other close and began getting to know each other better.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_This is my first fanfic and my first story I have written in over a decade. I put this together overnight for someone who had asked to see what I could do, and now I'm taking this opportunity to toss it on here to get some feelers as to whether I should not only continue this story but to try my hand again at writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter either way, as I have writing it._

_I would also like to give a special thanks to my wife, best friend and inspiration Bonkzy for her support in research and Beta and my close friend Jinx1983 for ongoing support, Beta and idea starter. Without you's this story would not have been published._


End file.
